Kau Harus Menyukaiku
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah uke agresif yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Naruto sang model menawan yang ternyata seorang pemuda straight. Bagaimana kah usaha Sasuke 'membelokkan' haluan Naruto? Baca dear.. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


**Kau Harus Menyukaiku**

**By Yanz**

**Rate: Teen**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**SUMMARY: Sasuke adalah uke agresif yang berusaha mendapatkan hati Naruto sang model menawan yang ternyata seorang pemuda straight. Bagaimana kah usaha Sasuke 'membelokkan' haluan Naruto? Baca dear.. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4!**

"Kimi ga daisuki da.." desis pemuda stoic itu pelan sambil menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu dengan senyuman ceria.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

PRAAANG…

Seorang pelayan wanita langsung menjatuhkan nampannya yang berisi dua gelas lemon tea ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Naruto si pemuda tinggi tadi langsung membantu pelayan itu membereskan gelas yang berserakan, "Tidak terluka kan?" tanyanya dengan pelayan wanita itu dengan senyuman, pemuda stoic yang merasa dicuekin langsung memandang tajam kemudian berlari dari restoran itu, terdengar Naruto manggilnya tiga kali tapi tidak dia hiraukan.

-0-0-0-

Namanya Sasuke, pemuda yang berumur 18 tahun ini adalah seorang bisex yang lebih suka cowok 70% dan suka cewek 30%. Walau dia abnormal tapi dia tak pernah merasa terganggu karena dia selalu berpacaran dengan lawan jenis. Memang, setiap melihat pemuda tampan dan sexy pasti dia suka tapi dia belum pernah memberanikan diri buat berhubungan serius dengan laki-laki secara nyata.

Itu dulu. Dia berubah pikiran semenjak kenal Naruto tahun lalu. Naruto adalah seorang artis pendatang baru dan juga seorang model. Dia terkenal ramah dan supel namun semakin dekat semakin menjengkelkan, namun Sasuke tetap menyukainya.

Perkenalan mereka sungguh tidak disengaja, karena memang sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Waktu itu dia masih kelas 3 SMA, dia pulang sekolah dengan sepeda namun waktu itu setelah sampai di suatu jalan yang cukup sepi dia mendengar ada seseorang berteriak, "Hei! Berhenti, kau yang pakai sepeda berhenti!" sontak Sasuke langsung me'rem sepeda dan menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai kemeja biru pudar dan berlari sampai ngos-ngosan, "Kau ini yah, dari tadi aku panggil apa kau tidak mendengar hah?" katanya sambil jitak kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Siapa kau? Datang-datang main jitak!" protes Sasuke sambil melepaskan headset yang ada di kupingnya.

"Haissshh… pantas saja kau tidak mendengar, makanya kalau diperjalanan jangan pasang headset, mana sepedamu cepat sekali seperti atlet balap sepeda, nih dompetmu tadi jatuh di jalan A."

Sasuke langsung shock memandangnya, keringat berkucuran di leher dan dada Naruto, "Kau berlari dari jalan A? Astaga jauh amat, nyaris 2 km dari sini!" kata Sasuke yang masih bengong.

"Hah melelahkan, yaudah aku tidak ada waktu mengobrol. Lain kali hati-hati adik hmm," katanya memasukkan dompet Sasuke dalam tas selempangnya kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke. Saat dia berlari, Sasuke tahan tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" kata Sasuke langsung. Naruto shock ditembak pemuda yang baru saja dia temui ini..

Nah sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu membuntuti Naruto kemana pun, meski pun selalu ditolak. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke lebih nekat, dia kabur dari rumah dan menyeret-nyeret dua koper besar ke sebuah apartemen mewah yang dia tau itu kediaman Naruto. Sesampainya di depan pintu tujuan dia mulai mengetuk pintu.

Kreekk…

Suara pintu terbuka, dia tatap datar Naruto yang lagi menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk, tercium bau harum nan manly darinya yang baru habis mandi sepertinya? "Eh kau Teme, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung masuk dan menyeret dua koper besarnya, "Eh aku belum menyuruhmu masuk!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan badan ke sofa terdekat, "Gila, melelahkan sekali! Aku tidak tau caranya naik lift jadinya aku naik tangga sampai lantai 8 sambil nyeret-nyeret koper besarku ini aaakhh!" keluh Sasuke sambil ngacak-ngacakin rambut.

Terlihat Naruto berada di depan kulkas kemudian melemparkan minuman kaleng ke Sasuke, "Huahahaha.. kamseupay banget ya? Hei buat apa juga bawa-bawa koper segala?"

"Aku mau hidup bersamamu!"

PRUUTTT!

Spontan minuman kaleng yang Naruto minum langsung nyembur, "Eh apa yang kau katakan? kau pikir rumahku panti asuhan heh! Eh pulang sana!"

"Tidak mau… jadi mana nih kamar untukku?" kata Sasuke celingukan dan membuka semua ruangan seenak jidat. Terlihat Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Selalu saja merepotkanku, pulang sana… pasti orang tuamu khawatir!" katanya menyeret-nyeret Sasuke menuju pintu keluar tapi Sasuke bersikeras tetap di dalam sampai akhirnya Naruto menyerah.

"Aku mau tinggal di sini titik."

Naruto menggeleng heran dan tersenyum geli, "Tapi aku tidak punya kamar lain, kau tidur di sofa, ok?"

"Aku tidur di kamarmu saja kalau begitu, aku tidak mau di sofa," kata Naruto seenaknya.

"Ck… TIDAK BISA BOCAH."

Dan terpaksa Sasuke menurut melihat wajah seram Naruto.

"Aku ada pemotretan, kamu tinggal di sini saja jaga apartemenku, ok?"

"Tidak mau, kau harus mengajakku!"

"Merepotkan sekali, yasudah."

-0-0-0-

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang sedang berpose penuh pesona, sesekali Sasuke mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "Awesome…" desisnya pelan.

"Okay, cukup buat hari ini Naruto. Hei ngomong-ngomong siapa brondong ini?" tanya fotografer sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman.

"Aku kekasihnya," ucap Sasuke datar. Wajah fotografer itu langsung shock.

"Ahahaha… adikku yang manis ini memang suka bercanda bos, jangan didengarkan. Dia adikku," kata Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke akrab.

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip?" tanya fotografer kebingungan.

"Tentu saja tidak mirip, kan kubilang kami…" kata-kata Sasuke langsung terpotong saat Naruto menjitaki kepala Sasuke dengan geram.

"Ahahaha… kita beda ibu," kata Naruto dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

"Oh… hahaha… kalian sepertinya sangat dekat ya, mungkin adikmu juga bisa model di sini?"

"Aku tidak berminat masuk dunia hiburan, itu memuakkan," jawab Sasuke jutek.

"Tapi penghasilannya lumayan dek," bujuk fotografer itu.

"Ahahaha… sudahlah bos, dia tidak ada bakat begituan. Yasudah kami mau ke tempat lain dulu, see you bos."

-0-0-0-

BRAAAK!

Naruto menghempas tubuh Sasuke ke dalam mobil, "Sudah kubilang tadi apa? Jangan merepotkanku! Sekali lagi kau berulah dan merusak reputasiku kau akan kubuang ke hutan Amazon."

"Menyebalkan! Ah aku lelah mengikutimu bekerja seharian!" rengek Sasuke.

"Diam saja kau lelah apalagi harus bekerja sepertiku. Be sweet boy, aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti."

"Hadiah apa apa Dobe?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang kau belikan minuman di seberang jalan sana. Yang dingin!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan uang seratus ribu.

"Besar sekali uangnya, beli minum saja."

"Jangan banyak protes, sisanya buatmu saja."

"Cih dasar boros."

Dan setelah Sasuke selesai membelikan minuman, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat kerja yang lain. Seharian penuh harus bekerja, dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke mingkem untuk menghindari amarah Naruto. Di lokasi syuting Sasuke digoda banyak wanita, dari pegawai biasa sampai para artis tapi Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka pulang jam 9 malam.

"Aaarrghhh lelah sekali," keluh Sasuke sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Sekali lagi kau mengeluh akan aku masukkan dalam tong sampah," kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sasuke hanya memajukan bibirnya karena kesal, "Hei aku mandi dulu, kau cari makan di luar sana!" perintah Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Hissshhh… aku sadar sekali ya, seharian ini kau memperlakukanku seperti babumu, kau suruh aku ini itu."

"Pulang sana!" usir Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah… aku rela jadi babumu asal selalu di sampingmu," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

-0-0-0-

Naruto selesai mandi dan Sasuke pun juga mandi setelah dia selesai membeli makanan. Mereka pun makan bersama setelah Sasuke selesai mandi, seperti biasa mereka bercengkrama, bercanda bahkan berkelahi meskipun tidak serius, karena sesungguhnya Naruto menyayangi Sasuke sebagai adik jadi dia tidak tega jika harus kejam pada Sasuke. Bersikap keras hanya untuk meruntuhkan ambisi Sasuke yang selalu ingin mengambil hatinya, Naruto tidak bisa memberikan harapan lebih karena dia pemuda normal.

"Aku mencintaimu Dobe…"

"Haaah… ke-7 kalinya kau menyatakan cinta padaku hari ini, aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Maka dari itu jawablah."

"Tadi sudah kujawab."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau bodoh."

"Apa? Berani sekali ya kau mengatai orang yang lebih tua darimu!" kata Naruto yang menyerang Sasuke dengan jepitan ketek mautnya. Sampai Sasuke kewalahan ketika lehernya dijepit dengan ketek Naruto.

"Siapa suruh bodoh!" tambah Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang anak kecil?" ancam Naruto sambil menggelitiki tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah… ahahaha… ampun ampun… iya ampun Dobe ganteng."

"Yasudah, bereskan nih makanan, cuci piring setelah itu tidur. Besok kau di apartemen saja jangan mengikutiku."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya kesal.

Dengan terpaksa Dia melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat hari ini karena begitu banyak tempat yang dia kunjungi, namun satu hal yang dia suka dari hari ini, dia jadi banyak makan makanan enak dan makanan yang belum pernah dia makan. Naruto memang mapan sekarang sehingga dia tidak banyak pikir untuk mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk makanan dan apapun.

-0-0-0-

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, kepalaku sakit kalau harus tidur di sofa." Kata Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke kamar Naruto

Tanpa bicara Naruto melemparkan satu bantal pada Sasuke, "Tutup pintunya," kata Naruto yang masih fokus pada laptopnya.

Sasuke pun masuk ke kamar Naruto dan menutup pintu kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto, "Hei siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk hah?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Katanya tutup pintu."

"Kubilang kau keluar bawa bantalmu dan tutup pintunya!" teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

Dia langsung menciut dan pasang wajah memelas, "He-hei… kau menganggap serius perkataanku?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan masih menunduk, "Hei! Kau jelek sekali kalau merajuk begini," protes Naruto namun Sasuke masih diam.

CUP…

Naruto mengecup singkap bibir Naruto, dan Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat ke sampingnya, "Ka-kau… barusan…"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih seperti tadi, kau senang kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke langsung menyengir lebar, "TENTU SAJA AKU SENANG!" teriaknya.

"Begitu saja kau senang, dasar anak kecil."

"Walaupun kau hanya tidak serius melakukannya, tapi aku tetap senang," kata Sasuke pelan dan menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau memerah?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran licik. Tanpa bicara Sasuke langsung menarik selimut dan tidur membelakangi Naruto.

'Ah… perasaan apa barusan? Aku sangat senang menggodanya dan membuat wajahnya memerah begitu,' batin Naruto.

"Hai… sikap macam apa itu, masa kau membelakangiku hah?" kata Naruto sambil menarik pinggang Sasuke dan membalik tubuh Sasuke.

"Isshhh… Sial…" umpat Sasuke.

"Ahahaha… wajahmu memerah, lucu sekali!" kata Naruto kegirangan, tapi Sasuke hanya menatap jutek ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, 'Benar-benar… lucu kalau dilihat seperti ini dan aku semakin ketagihan mempermainkannya,' batin Naruto.

"Ka-kau mau apa hah?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung melahap bibir ranum Sasuke. Sasuke sangat terkejut orang yang sangat dia sukai menciumnya ah tidak.. bukan sekedar ciuman namun lumatan, wajah Sasuke bertambah bersemu dan memejamkan matanya karena begitu gugup.

"Kau suka? Kelihatannya kau sangat suka hahaha…" kata Naruto setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hah? Apa ciuman tadi tidak serius?"

"Tentu saja tidak, adik kecil. Aku hanya sangat senang menggoda dan mempermainkanmu, kau benar-benar lucu seperti boneka," kata Naruto mengejek.

"SIAL!" bentak Sasuke yang kembali membalikkan badannya. Namun Naruto kembali jahil, dia mengecup bahu Sasuke dan mengelus perut Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sasuke bertambah merah, "Do-Dobe… eekkhhh… apa yang kau lakukan aaah…" desah Sasuke.

'A-apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Dia mendesah? Waw.. aku menyukainya, terdengar lucu hahaha…' batin Naruto.

"Aku menggodamu, sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya hahaha…" ejek Naruto dan kembali menjilat leher dan kuping Naruto.

"Emmhh.. i-iyaahh… aaahhh aku menyukainya, apa kau juga menyukainya Dobe?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya suka expresimu yang begitu… emmm begitu… entahlah, aku hanya suka reaksimu."

"Emmhhh aaakhhh… eummmhh… uuuhh…" Sasuke mendesah keras saat tangan Naruto meremas penisnya yang menegang. Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dan memasukkan tangannya dalam celana Sasuke.

"Dasar yaoi, baru sebentar sudah bangkit," ejek Naruto sambil memainkan ujung penis Sasuke.

"Aaakhh… Ohhh… Dobe… emmhh.." desah Sasuke sambil memegang lengan Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengocok penis Sasuke yang sudah sangat keras, "Wajahmu terlihat manis sekali Teme huahaha… emmhh…" kata Naruto sambil menjilat pipi Sasuke.

"Teruss… eeessshhh… aaakkhhh aku sudah mau keluar emmmhhh…" desah Sasuke keras namun kocokan Naruto langsung berhenti.

"Cukup, hoaaamm… aku mau tidur, bye.."

"WHA-WHAT? Kau mau berhenti ketika sudah diujung? Sial!" Sasuke langsung berlari terbirit-birit ke toilet sedangkan Naruto tertawa gelak di atas kasurnya.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil 'mengeluarkan' bebannya di toilet dia pun kembali ke kamar, namun Naruto sudah tidur terkapar bagaikan mayat, wajar saja, hari-harinya begitu berat dan padat. Sasuke pun merebahkan tubuhnya juga di kasur yang sama kemudian tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto.

-0-0-0-

Ku rasa ku sedang dimabuk cinta

Nikmatnya kini ku dimabuk cinta, dimabuk cinta

Bayangkan bila harimu penuh warna

Itulah yang saat ini ku rasakan

Suara HP Naruto membangunkan tidur nyenyak Sasuke. Dia raih HP yang ada di meja itu dan melihat sebuah panggilan dari 'My love'. Sasuke mengerutkan kening karena kesal, 'Pasti pacarnya' batin Sasuke.

"Eheemmm ehemm.." Sasuke berdehem sebelum mengangkat telepon, "Halo~" ucapnya dengan suara selembut mungkin bagaikan wanita.

"SIAPA INI?" bentak suara wanita dari seberang sana.

"Nyantai ya jeng~"

"Aku tanya kamu siapa? Kenapa pegang HP Naruto."

"Aku pacarnya makanya mainin HPnya, tadi malam kami tidur bersama, kamu siapa?"

Tutt… Tuut… Tutt..

"YEAAAH!" teriak Sasuke bahagia.

"Hmmm… ada apa nih?" tanya Naruto yang terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Gapapa…" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei kenapa HPku ada di kamu?" tanya Naruto sambil merampas HPnya, "Astaga! Tadi ada perempuan yang menelepon?"

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke malas.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal dan menelepon seseorang, "Baby…" ucap Naruto memelas di telepon.

"Kita putus…"

"A-apa? Kenapa? Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Kau tidur dengan wanita lain kan? Kalau tidak buat apa ada wanita yang mengangkat telepon pagi-pagi begini hikh…"

"Baby, itu…"

Tutt… Tutt… Tutt…

"Huahahaha…" Sasuke tertawa puas.

PRAAK!

Naruto menampar keras wajah Sasuke hingga hidungnya berdarah, "Apa yang kau katakan hm?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Kamu itu ya, dikasih hati minta jantung. Makin lama makin ngelunjak dan seenaknya. Merepotkanku saja aaakkhh!" bentak Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

-0-0-

Seharian Naruto di luar tanpa beristirahat ke apartementnya, dia benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke yang membuat hubungannya dengan pacarnya hancur. Dan setelah jam 11 malam dia pulang.

Ditatapnya apartement gelap itu, dinyalakannya semua lampu, "Seperti tidak bernyawa saja apartement ini, Teme kau dimana?" namun panggilan tidak ada yang menyahut. Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan sepucuk surat di kasur.

'Dear Dobe, maaf selama ini aku terlalu merepotkanmu. Tapi aku cukup bahagia bisa kenal denganmu setahun ini, walau pun perasaanku selalu sakit. Tapi kau bisa bernafas lega, karena aku akan ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahku. Niatnya aku cuma ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktuku di Konoha bersamamu… tapi yasudahlah, terimakasih tumpangannya. With Love Teme-

"AAAHH AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS!" teriak Naruto riang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Namun cengiran lebar Naruto langsung terhapus ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, "Haaah sepertinya aku terlalu kejam tadi pagi. Pasti dia sangat sakit hati."

Dia mencoba memejamkan mata namun teriakan Sasuke, wajah Sasuke, gangguan Sasuke dan all about Sasuke membuatnya tidak tenang. Dia memegang dadanya, seperti ada perasaan yang mengganjal, apakah ini yang namanya kehilangan?

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke luar apartement. Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, dia melihat rumah Sasuke gelap seluruhnya.

"Teme? Keluar!" teriak Naruto namun tidak ada balasan. Dia juga menghubungi HP Sasuke tetapi tidak dijawab. Naruto putus asa, dia duduk di teras rumah Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya yang terlipat.

Dadanya sangat sesak. Tuhan itu hebat dengan meletakkan penyesalan itu belakangan. Naruto sangat menyesal kehilangan Sasuke, bagaimana pun Sasuke sudah jadi bagian dari hidupnya yang sangat melekat di benaknya, sosok Sasuke yang menyebalkan namun dirindukan.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang, "CILUK BAAA!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dasar anak kecil, sini jangan main-main!" kata Naruto yang menarik tubuh Sasuke agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau khawatir."

"Haah… Hmm…" gumam Naruto.

"Kau kehilangan?"

"Yaah… begitulah, lagi pula aku ingin meminta maaf karena terlalu keras denganmu tadi pagi."

"Sudahlah… kau datang ke sini sudah menjadi obat."

"Eumm… sebelum kau ke Amerika lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku dulu," kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Siapa yang mau ke Amerika hoaaamm…" tanya Sasuke malas dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Naruto.

"Kau kan? Dalam surat kau mau kuliah."

"Kau pikir aku orang kaya apa? Rumah gubuk begini mau ke Amrik, percaya?"

Naruto langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke, "Kau membuatku takut saja, dasar Teme!"

Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan bangkit, senyum mengembang di bibir ranumnya, "Dobe, suki desu."

"Su-suki dayo…" Balas Naruto kemudian mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke.

Dan mereka hidup bersama dengan pertengkaran yang mewarnai hubungan mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan terribut di dunia karena terlalu sering bertengkar namun hal itu lah yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bosan satu sama lain.

END

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, tapi aku fudanshi juga mau gabung, katanya boleh saja.

Hmm fic ini aku hadiahkan buat anikiku Divy Anggara, cowok normal yang suka memberikanku harapan palsu. Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari kehidupanku dengan Divy ini, Cuma sayang ending ceritaku dengan divy gak seindah fiksi buatanku… bagaimana pun cowok normal gak akan bisa didapatkan. Dia hanya menganggapku adik, tapi aku cukup bahagia setahun terakhir dia ada buatku. Aku masih ingat dia tertawa terbahak2 waktu aku kasih fic ini ke dia dan katanya, "Ngarep banget lo gue cinta sama lo, ini Cuma ada dalam fiksi lo gak buat kehidupan kita," demi apapun gue nyesek plus malu ngasih ni cerita ke dia U/U ya karena ada adegan plus plusnya, ketahuan dah aku sering menghayalkan yang 'iya-iya' bersamanya haiissh… maaf malah jadi curhat begini… yasudah, mohon direview ya minna san.


End file.
